Let us Meet Again
by TheBluePaperDragon
Summary: Let's meet again in a time in which we don't have to kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers**

 **This story was inspired by a couple of pictures on duskisnight's tumblr side. I felt that it would be awesome to make a story a little like that with the characters from Merlin.**

 **I don't own Merlin.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

* * *

 _ **All fairy tales starts with once upon a time and so does this one. Just note that this is in fact not a fairy tale but the story of my best friend and I.**_

Once upon a time in a land far away there were two boys. They were never meant to meet before the last battle but they found each other and they quickly became friends. The names of the two boys was Merlin and Arthur.

They met in a time of war. It was a war that seemed like it would never end and it took the lives of many from both sides.

On one side was the magic hating King Uther and on the other the Dragon Lord and warlock Balinor. They had long lived in peace and harmony until magic took the life of Uther's wife Ygraine.

Uther quickly blamed all with magic for the death of his wife and banned magic in his kingdom. He furthermore executed all who performed magic. That made the people with magic stand together to fight against Uther.

Sadly the two boys were the sons of the two leaders and by birth on two different sides of the war. Merlin a boy with great talent for magic and Arthur a boy that would be raised to hate magic.

 _ **This is our story.**_

 _ **Eight years old**_

"Arthur, you came again? I am so glad to see you," Merlin yelled at the young blond boy. "Of course Merlin. You are my friend of course I came" he answered. Merlin smiled all over his tiny but chubby face. He then found stick on the ground picked it up and threw it at Arthur. After that, Merlin picked up another stick. "Fight me Arthur" Merlin said and raised the stick and waved it at him.

Arthur smiled at him and too picked up a stick "Come at me Merlin, if you think you can beat me" Merlin and Arthur kept swinging the sticks at each other sometimes getting a hit in while other times falling because the place they hit was nothing but air.

"Merlin? " Arthur asked after a while lowering his stick. "Let's meet here again soon" Merlin nodded "I like you. You are fun being around and you don't want me to train all the time. So it would be no fun not to meet with you sometime again" Merlin laughed. "You still haven't beat me Arthur" they both raised the sticks and Merlin ran away with Arthur just behind him still swinging his stick around in hope of hitting the raven haired boy.

 _ **Twelve years old**_

"I got you now Merlin" Arthur proudly said as he held his stick to Merlin's chest. "Alright this time you win but I am going to get you just you wait" Merlin laughed under his breath. They had been playing like that for at least half an hour just running and swinging the sticks around.

"Now it's my turn to show of Arthur" Merlin said "Hold you hand still in front of you" Arthur held out his hand and Merlin went out to find the perfect stone. Not to big not to small. After he found a good stone he placed said stone on Arthur's extended hand. "Now cover the stone with you other hand" Merlin instructed. Arthur looked at Merlin confused about what was going to happen. When the stone was covered with Arthur's other hand mumbled a couple of words as his eyes glowed golden for a second before going back to the original crystal blue. "Now you are allowed to uncover the stone and see my trick" he said.

Arthur hesitated a while but moved his hand away so he could see the stone. However when he look at the hand where the stone was placed it was not there. Instead there was a tiny figure of a dragon. "It is the sign of my family" Merlin told his friend. "So that is magic?" Arthur asked and looked at his friend with a surprising look on his face. Merlin nodded and a big smile formed on his face. "My dad has been training me since I was very small" he told Arthur. "But Merlin. My father says that magic can only be used for bad" Arthur told "My father said that magic was the thing that killed my mother" The smile on Merlin's face slowly disappeared as he listened. "Magic is not evil" Merlin assured his friend "It can be used for evil but so can a sword" Arthur nodded. "I can't change what happened to your mother but I know that magic in it self isn't bad" Merlin told his friend.

Arthur turned away still holding the stone dragon in his hand. He felt everything in himself twist and turn everything his father had told him and what his friend had just told him. "I need to think about this" Arthur told the raven haired boy. "Will you be back?" Merlin asked. He was afraid of losing his best friend. "I'll be back" Arthur replied and then he walked away.

 _A couple of days later:_

Merlin sat down on the grass. His friend was still nowhere to be seen. "Did I scare him away?" Merlin asked him self. He had never thought that the magic he was born with would make him lose his best friend. Then he heard the sound of a stick breaking. Quickly he stood up and there were his friend. "I thought that I could scare you just a little" Arthur stated. A big smile formed on Merlin's face and he hugged Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people who are reading this story.**

 **Please drop a review. I would like to know what you think about this one.**

 **Just so you don't forget. I don't own Merlin. And the spells used in the story are from Merlin so I don't own then either.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

* * *

Fifteen years' old

In Camelot:

"Where have you been going recently?" Uther asked his son as they ate dinner. Arthur sighed as he took another bite of his food. "Once again father I have just been training on my own" Arthur told and continued to eat. Uther took a bite of his food before he asked "I need you to be serious about your training I don't know when Balinor will attack with his army of sorcerers! They will turn the natural order into chaos" Arthur had heard the speech before. "I know father" he replied and stood up. "Thanks for the food I will go to bed so I can be well rested and train harder tomorrow" Then he walked back to his room. Uther waved a guard near and told his to get sir Leon.

"You called for me your Highness" Leon said as he kneeled down before the king. "Sir Leon I want you to follow my son tomorrow when he goes to train by himself" the king told him "If he is in any danger you are allowed to step in. However, if there is nothing to fear you will not interfere and Arthur will never know that you were there." The knight nodded and left the throne room to prepare for the next morning.

In Elador the next day:

"Where are, you going Merlin?" Balinor asked as his son was about to leave the room. "Father I am going out to train my magic as always" Merlin answered the dragon lord. He then left the room almost bumping into Gaius who was entering the room. "Gaius, will you do me the favour of looking after my son today" Balinor asked the old physician "I am worried that he might be doing something dangerous and I trust you" Gaius bowed and left the room to follow the young warlock.

A while later at the place where Merlin and Arthur meets:

"Arthur, you go away from your father again" Merlin mentioned excited. His friend smiled and they sat down to talk. "How is it going with your father? Is it still easy to get away?" Merlin asked. Arthur let out a giggle. "He is starting to be worried that I am not training so I might have to train with the knights at some point soon" he told him. They both started laughing. "The same with mine" Merlin told "But the thing is that magic is easier to train alone than with a sword" Then Arthur stood up. "Want to help me train?" He asked his friend. Merlin nodded and stood up before taking a couple of steps back. Arthur then took out his sword.

Merlin's eyes flashed golden for a second and a branch from the ground flew towards Arthur. He avoided it but before any of them could do anything else Leon jumped out from the forest. "Prince Arthur what are you doing with a sorcerer?" he said and stepped in front of Arthur. Leon took out his sword and pointed at Merlin. "What are you doing here Leon?" Arthur asked the knight as he stepped away and in between the knight and his friend. "King Uther was worried about you" Leon told the prince "So he told me to follow and if you seemed to be in danger I would step in." Arthur was a little shocked "My father told you to follow me" he asked and stepped away from Leon and closer to Merlin. "Who is the sorcerer?" Leon asked with curiosity in his voice. "There is no need for you to know that" Arthur said defending his friend. Merlin would surely either be killed or captured if he found out that he was the only son of the dragon lord.

They then heard a sound from the bushes and an old man stepped out. Merlin turned around. "Gaius why are you here" he asked the old man. Arthur turned around and looked at Gaius. "Long time no see Gaius" He old man send Arthur a glare and asked Merlin. "Why are you meeting with Uther's son" Merlin looked Gaius in the eyes and answered "He is my friend" and then stepped in front of Arthur. "Your father would be furious if he found out that you were with the son of his greatest enemy" he told Merlin. Leon then realised just who the young man with Arthur was. "Step back Arthur" Leon told the prince "I will take care of this" and before Arthur could say anything Gaius also stepped forward. "You will then face me" he said and as Leon ran towards the old man Gaius yelled "Shieldan!" And Leon's sword an invisible shield. Leon swung once again and hit the shield. As he was about to hit the shield a third time Arthur grabbed Leon's arm and with Leon restrained for a little while Gaius grabbed Merlin's arm and said "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard." Both of them disappeared.

Leon the shook of Arthur's arm. "We are going bac to Camelot and the king will hear everything about this" Leon said. Arthur was about to protest but he saw the look Leon was sending him and he could not get a word across his lips.

In Elador:

"You were meeting with the prince of Camelot! How long have this been going on?" Balinor almost yelled at his son. How could this have happened? The son of the last dragon lord being friends with the son of the magic hating king. Was the boy crazy?

It seemed as if Merlin had shrunk. Even his voice seemed tiny. "We have been meeting since we were about eight years old maybe even younger" he told his angered father. Gaius was standing in the background. He wanted to help solve this but he knew that it was best to stay out of a fight between father and son. "Merlin from now on you will never leave Elador alone!" Balinor said and sat down in his chair. Angrily Merlin stormed out of there.

"Thank you for looking after him" Balinor said to his old friend. "Will you make sure that he never is alone?" Gaius nodded and left the room.

In Camelot:

"YOU HAVE BEEN SEEING A SORCERER BEHIND MY BACK" Uther yelled at his son "DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS" Arthur could not find anything to say. If it had not been Merlin, his childhood friend then he would have been I grave danger. However, Merlin had known about his father and had taught him that magic could be used for other things than evil. "Father, magic is not as evil as you always told me" Arthur tried to explain "Merlin have shown me so many things and he is the first real friend I got..." Uther then cut him off. "He has been deceiving you!" Uther told with a calmer voice "Magic took the life of your mother and many others" Then Arthur exclaimed "I know but Merlin told me that magic is like a sword. It is not dangerous in itself but if you want to you can kill but you do not have too"

"Enough" Uther said "You will go to your chamber and from today on you will not be leaving Camelot alone!" He then sat down and Arthur left the throne room.

* * *

 **Check out duskisnight's tumblr side if you have the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely followers/favourites and the lovely people who are reading this story.**

 **I don't own Merlin. And the spells used in the story are from Merlin so I don't own then either.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

Still fifteen years' old

Three days later at the where Merlin and Arthur meets:

"Arthur? Are you here" Merlin called out. He had escaped Gaius so he teleported back to see if Arthur also had escaped. However, his friend was nowhere to be seen. Merlin then picked up a stome and used his magic to transform it into a dragon figure like he had done when he told Arthur about his magic. He then sat down where they usually talked with the figure still in hand. "I hope we can meet again" Merlin mumbled to him self as he sat there waiting for his best friend to show up.

After waiting for quite a while Gaius showed up. "Merlin, we have to get back before your father finds out that you are gone" Gaius told the young warlock and placed his hand on his shoulder. He nodded and followed the old physician. As they were about to teleport he dropped the figure unto the ground.

Two days later, same place:

Arthur arrived at the place on horse back. He had been out hunting with George, Leon and Pellinore but when he saw the chance to get away he took it and rode away. It would be a little while before they noticed that he was gone.

"Merlin? I got away!" Arthur yelled as he approached the field. It seemed hushed as supposed to when he and his friend had been there together. "Merlin?" Arthur called out. This time more quiet. Was he not here? Had he missed him? Had Merlin not been able to get away?

Arthur stopped the horse and got out of the saddle. He took reins and let the horse follow after him while he walked. A sense of despair filled Arthur as he walked around. There were no sign of Merlin being there but then his foot hit a stone. He looked down at the stone and noticed that it was a dragon figure of stone. It was almost identical to the one his friend had given him. That made a smile form on his face and he picked up the figure. However, his joy was short lived. The knights and the manservant arrived and took him to Camelot.

Sixteen years' old

In Camelot:

"Good morning Father" Arthur said as he sat down at the table to eat breakfast. It had now been a long time since he had seen his old friend. After finding the dragon figure in the field he had not been able to get away. His father had made sure Arthur could not leave Camelot. Not even through the secret entrees in the castle.

As the prince ate his breakfast he kept wondering how his old friend was doing. He knew that Merlin's father was strict but nothing compared to having Uther as a father. So maybe he had a chance to escape from him.

Arthur thought about trying once again to meet Merlin but first he had to find out where he would be able find him. That would be more of a challenge.

In Elador:

"Merlin, it is time for you to train with the druids" Balinor told his son "Gaius and I have taught you everything we know but you have the talent to be stronger then anyone else" Merlin looked at his father and was about to say something then his father said "I know that the druids are not better at magic then Gaius and I but they have the biggest collection of books" he told "There you will be able to learn everything"

Merlin nodded and started to leave the room. Gaius would accompany him while he lived and studied with the druids.

Seventeen years' old

In Elador:

"I have returned Father" Merlin said as he entered the dining room. His father looked around and asked "Where is Gaius?" The old man was nowhere to be seen. Merlin lowered his head. "He was killed on our way to the druids" He told the dragon lord "There were a lot of knights and I was already fighting some and then I heard Gaius yelling for me to run" both men sat down. "I did not run but after the last of the knights were gone I found Gaius dead on the ground" Balinor laid a hand on his sons shoulder. He had no words that could make his son feel better.

The next day Merlin once again joined his parents to eat. "I have some news" Merlin said as he sat down at the table "The druids had a name for me" His parents looked surprised at him. "They called me Emrys and told me a legend about the name"

Merlin then told about the legend of his name About how he would help the once and future king to bring magic and order to Albion. "I have heard about that legend before from somewhere" Balinor mentioned "But I never thought that it would be my only son to have the title of the most powerful warlock to ever be born" Hunith sat there smiling at her two boy. "Sweet heart do you have any idea of who this one and future king could be?" She then asked her son.

A sad smile formed on Merlin's lips. "Some years ago I knew this boy. He was kind hearted and brave. Even though his father would disapprove of it he met with me often" he told his mother "That boy is Arthur Pendragon and if things are unchanged on his end he might still be the same as the last time I saw him"

Balinor was not sure if the son of Uther Pendragon could be the king in the legend. "Isn't he like his father?" He then asked his son. Merlin shook his head. "The Arthur I knew was a kind and gentle boy" Merlin assured his father "He knew of my magi for a long time but never tried to turn me against it" He looked at his father and placed his hand on his fathers hand.

In Camelot:

"My lord, I have shocking news" a guard said as he entered the throne room. Uther looked up at the guard and said "Speak" The guard kneeled before the king before speaking. "I heard the lady Morgana talking to her maidservant and I felt that you would want to heard what they talked about" the guard told. Uther's interest was peaked. "Yes?" The guard then continued "The lady Morgana has magic and she plans on running away tonight" Uther could not believe what the guard was telling him. He stood up and walked closer to the guard. "If what you say is true you will be rewarded but if you are lying to me you will never see the light of day again. I will send a group of knights after Morgana if she plans to leave tonight. They will get rid of her if she is a sorceress and make it look like it was Balinor and his sorcerers that killed her" he said "Arthur must never know"

That night a cloaked woman was running through the streets of the lower city. Little did she know that a group of knights was following her. Their order was to kill her as soon as she had gotten to a point where there often were spotted some of Balinor's men. That would make it look like it was an attack.

As Morgana approached the knights readied for the attack. That was when Morgana's maidservant came out of the shadows. She seemed to be waiting for her lady. When Morgana entered the spot the knights ran out and even though Morgana was not a knight her skill with a sword was almost as good as the knights. First down was the maidservant. She had not held a sword for that long so when the knights attacked she was not that much of a threat.

However Morgana was still standing with five knights as her opponents. But soon she made a mistake that cost her life. Though it was not a big mistake it was the last mistake she would ever make. First it was a small cut on her arm then on her side but she kept standing. "Why?" She then asked the knights. No one said anything and soon even Morgana was down. Though she did not go down alone. She had taken down three knights.

* * *

 **I am not sure about the last part but this is how it turned out. One thing I am really not sure about how I wrote Uther's decision to have Morgana killed but it seemed right to have it done in secret then with a big execution. I think that Uther would feel betrayed by one so close to him having magic and with a war/bad disagreement in the background.**

 **Check out duskisnight's tumblr side if you have the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovely followers/favourites and the lovely people who are reading this story.

I don't own Merlin. And the spells used in the story are from Merlin so I don't own then either. In other word I own nothing.

Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!

* * *

Still seventeen years' old

In Camelot:

"Father!" Arthur said as he entered the throne room in the morning. "Morgana is missing and so is her maidservant." Uther stood up. For the plan to work he had to act like he did not know what had happened with the two of them. "Ask everyone in the castle if they have seen Morgana and send some guards out searching for her" the prince nodded and left the room.

As Arthur and a group of knights asked around a guard told them "I saw Morgana, her maid servant and some guards for a late night walk but they never came back." After that Arthur and his knights started searching for the group that went out. Later in the afternoon Arthur and his group found Morgana, Gwen and their supposed guards dead on the ground. The seemed to have been fighting something before they died.

That night Arthur sat in silence eating dinner with his father. He had grown up with Morgana and she was like a sister to him. Always teasing him about how she was better at fighting with a sword. That was when he started training more seriously with Merlin. That he made it so that he got a lot better. Morgana was the only one who had know he was meeting a friend o train with before his father found out. She had even helped him sneak out more than once. How could she have died like that? Was it Balinor's men? They had often been spotted at that location where he had found Morgana's group.

In Elador:

"Maybe I should contact Arthur to let him know that I will come visit him soon" Merlin mumbled to himself "However, magic is still banned in Camelot so it would be difficult for one of our people to even get near the castle" He had been thinking about how to get in touch with his old friend since he had gotten back from the druids. As he kept pacing he got an idea. "I could enchant a letter to fly to him" He said and went to get some paper.

Hello Arthur it's Merlin

It has been a long time since I saw you last but I have good news my friend.

I have undergone training to become better at magic. I hope that you have not forgotten me.

I would like to meet you again the same place we used to play when we were kids. I hope that we can change the way both of our people look at each other. Let us meet a week from now.

Your old friend

Merlin

His eyes then glowed golden and the letter flew out the window.

Some days later in Camelot:

Arthur had still not come to terms with Morganas death and he did not know what to do. Why had she been so close to Balinor's land? Who was it that had killed her? He had twisted and turned everything in his head time and time again to make sense of it. The young prince had caught him self hoping that it had not been Balinor's people that killed Morgana. Maybe it was because he still hoped that Merlin and him one day could meet again like the old days.

In the throne room:

"Sire, I have caught a flying piece of paper" A guard said as he entered. "Give it to me" Uther said without moving from his chair. He had been dealing with the finances for a while now and needed something else to do. The guard handed him the paper and bowed before leaving.

Uther started reading. What he read enraged him. There was no way his son would meet the sorcerer from his childhood. The king decided to burn the letter. Then there would be no way his son would meet with that boy. Instead he chose to send a group of nights to meet with the sorcerer and hopefully kill him. Taking the poisonous idea of magic not being evil out of his foolish sons head. He need an heir that could continue his hunt for all things magic.

"Guard, call sir Radnor. I need to talk to him" Uther said and the guard left. Soon sir Radnor arrived at the throne room where he kneeled before the king. "You sent for me Sire" he said looking up at the king. Uther sat in his throne looking at the knight before he raised. "The sorcerer my son was found with a couple of years ago sent him a letter and asked him to meet. I want you to take a group of knights out to the meeting place and kill the sorcerer. The meeting will take place where sir Leon found my son with the sorcerer. You can ask sir Leon for directions" Uther commanded the knight. He bowed and left the king.

Arthur hid behind a pillar when sir Radnor left the throne room. He had heard everything his father had said. Merlin wanted to meet. The only thing he did not know was when the meeting would take place so he needed to take a look at the letter Merlin had sent.

Later when his father left the throne room Arthur went inside to find the letter but it was nowhere to be seen. His father must have gotten rid of the letter to make sure Arthur did not get his hands on it. As Arthur thought about what to do he took a deep breath. The only thing he could think about was keeping a close eye on sir Radnor for the time being and follow after him when he rode out to kill Merlin. Cause there was no way he was going to let his friend get killed by his own knights.

Two days went by without sir Radnor doing anything that could point at him going soon but then when Arthur was training with sir Leon one afternoon Arthur noticed that there were fewer knights on the training ground than usual. It suddenly hit him that that they must have left the city. Arthur gave it a little more and defeated sir eon before storming off to catch up to the other knights.

An hour before the meeting:

Merlin sat down and waited for Arthur to show up. He did not even know if the letter ha reached his friend but he hoped. He desperately hoped that the boy how had been his best friend for a long time was still the same and even he was not then just not like his father.

Suddenly he noticed that all the animals had gone silent. Something was not right. He stood up and noticed that there were a group of Camelot knights surrounding him and Arthur was nowhere to be seen. A sad smile crept up on Merlin's face. If that was how Camelot wanted to play he was ready.

The knights seemed to have noticed that Merlin had spotted them so they attacked but they were no match for Merlin. He stood in the middle of the knights not even wielding a sword but he was Emerys the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth so a group of knights with sharp stick was no problem for him.

The first swung his sword at Merlin but quickly dropped it. The sword was burning hot. Then it started levitating and before the knight could be surprised it was in his stomach. The next knight had the idea that he could sneak up on Merlin but was crushed under a falling branch.

Merlin picked up the sword. It was not like he needed it but it would be nice to have if it got to that. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two knights sneaking up on him attacking at the same time. Merlin held up his hands and the knights where caught in the air. The sword he had picked up fell to the ground and the same did the swords of the knights. They desperately tried to get free from the force that was choking them but to no use. Their bodies fell to the ground and Merlin looked at the remaining five knights. Fear was clearly in their eyes but they did not run.

Merlin turned to them and said "Flíeh fǽgð" And the sword by his side flew towards them killing them one by one. When the last knight was dead he turned around about to leave and there Arthur stood. Fear was clear in his blue eyes. "Arthur.." Merlin said moving towards the prince. But as he moved forward the prince moved backwards. "Arthur I can explain" he said but the prince did not seem to hear him. "My father was right" Merlin heard the prince say.

* * *

Check out duskisnight's tumblr side if you have the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovely followers/favourites and the lovely people who are reading this story.**

 **I'm not dead. Well, not yet at least. Sorry for the long wait. I had some other stories I was writing on and had almost lost interest in this one. But as I have a short attention span when it comes to stories I am back... Again I am very sorry.**

 **I don't own Merlin. And the spells used in the story are from Merlin so I don't own then either. In other words, I own nothing.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

Arthur ran towards his horse, mounted it and galloped towards Camelot. His father would be furious when he got back but Arthur had learned an important lesson. In the background he could hear Merlin, no the sorcerer yell his name.

Merlin looked helplessly at the prince riding away. He knew that he could stop him but what would be the point? Arthur had seen him kill nine of Camelot's knights with magic and it had not been a fair fight. Since he had finished training with the druids there had not been much he could not do. They had taught him everything and they had become a part of the family. When they told him about hi destiny he was excited. It would have been a way for him to protect his people and the people of his childhood friend. A way to make peace without spilling any more blood. However, the hatred of magic had been nurtured in his friend's heart since he was born and a single childhood friend with magic could not change such a thing.

Merlin sat down on a log. He looked around him and once again saw the bodies of the men he had just killed. Of course, Arthur would be scared. One thing was hearing about the evils of magic another was seeing it for himself. The magic that could kill with ease. Merlin had believed that it was Arthur that had sent the knights at first and the thought had been like a dagger in his heart. The only thing that had convinced Merlin that it was not true was when he had seen Arthur. But when Merlin had seen the fear in his friend's eyes he understood what had happened. Watching people you trained with every day getting killed by a friend he had not seen for a year. A lot could happen in a year.

Merlin stood up. There was nothing more he could do here and if Arthur was going to follow in his father's footsteps he could not stop him. He would harden his heart and fight for the freedom of the people. Not only those with magic but also those without. There was no reason for anybody to suffer anymore.

Uther was furious and nervous at the same time. Arthur had disappeared around the same time the time the knights that were going to kill the sorcerer had gone. None of them had been spotted anywhere since. It had been three days and there was no news about anything. Had the sorcerer killed his son? Then he heard the sound of a horse galloping over the square. Uther hurried to the window and looked out. It was Arthur. His son looked terrified. Something must have happened at the meeting with the sorcerer. Uther stormed down to check on his son. Nothing would be worse than having him die. He could not lose the last family he had. "What happened?" Uther asked his son. Arthur was shaking but he looked at his father with determination in his eyes. "You were right father. Magic is evil"

Merlin slowly started to go home. Even though he was determined to save his people he had just lost his friend. The only one that didn't care that he was the son of Balinor the last dragon lord. To Arthur, he had always just been Merlin. Then there was the legend about the once and future king. If Arthur was not the once and future king, who was? Merlin had met many people in his days but no one that would fit better than Arthur.

When Merlin got home his parents saw the distress in his eyes and Hunith ran over and hugged her son. "Sweetheart, what happened?" She asked him still hugging her son. "A sad smiled formed on Merlin's face. "It seems that I was wrong," he told them "Arthur might be just like his father"

 **Check out** duskisnight's tumblr **side if you have the time.**

 **Once again I am sorry for the wait**

 **See you later folks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, lovely followers/favourites and the lovely people who are reading this story.**

 **It has indeed been a long time since I last updated this story but I haven't abandoned it nor have I died. My life has been somewhat of a mess and I didn't write on anything for a while. However, here I am again and this time around I'll finish it. That's the plan at least.**

 **I don't own Merlin. And the spells used in the story are from Merlin so I don't own them either. In other words, I own nothing.**

 **Now onto the story. Upwards and onwards!**

* * *

 _ **A year and a half went by. Both sides were preparing for a war that could not be evaded. It seemed that our story was going to end as it started. Two men who could not agree. Though this time the chance of anything changing was slim.**_

Eighteen years old

In Camelot:

"Make sure everyone is ready for when they arrive," Arthur told sir Leon. The knight bowed down before the new king. "Yes, sire," he said before he left the throne room. It had only been a short time since his father had been killed but Arthur's hatred for magic had grown and he would no longer watch as his men were killed in front of him. Now it was time to go to war. The only thing they had going for them was that they had taken the head of the snake. Balinor was no longer a threat. Though there were rumours that a young man had taken over. The man was supposedly Balinor's son and the last dragon lord. A couple of days ago they had caught a druid trying to sneak out of Camelot. The man had given them the name of the new enemy in charge. Emrys. He was supposedly the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth but those were the words of a frightened man. No sorcerer could stop this war. Not even this Emrys.

In Elador:

Merlin walked through the town. It had grown so much since he was a child but it still had the charm. It had not been long since his father had been killed. He had been the last dragon lord and if he didn't have a son the dragon lords would no longer exist. This was going to be the end of the war. One side would win and it had to be his side. Merlin had hoped that it didn't have to end like this but after what happened there was nothing he could do about it. Arthur had made his choice and now the war was coming to an end.

He had called in a meeting earlier that day and the time for the meeting had come. Merlin went back to his house. When he arrived back home everybody else was already there. "Listen. Uther Pendragon is dead. This is the best time to end the war once and for all. I knew Arthur and even though he shares his father's view he is nothing like his father. He is no Uther. We can beat him. Start preparing the army. We ride in two days, " Merlin announced.

Time went slowly as everyone prepared. He could see the sorrow in the eyes of his people but there was also hope. They knew that it couldn't end peacefully. Merlin knew that it would end with the death of a leader. In the end, it came down to either him or Arthur. One of them would die and Merlin couldn't let it be him. Everybody with magic counted on him to win and he couldn't let them down.

Two days later:

Merlin was riding at the front line. Camelot finally in sight. There was no going back for them. They had heard about how difficult Camelot was to take but they never had one as strong Merlin with them. Now it was time to end this.

In Camelot:

Arthur looked out of his window only to see an army outside his city. "Guards. Get ready for a war!" Arthur yelled and stormed out of the throne room. Those sorcerers were going to attack him in Camelot. The city that nobody was able to take down. How foolish of them. They would never take Camelot not while he was there.

Arthur took a deep breath and went to prepare for the war. This was going to be the end. The war between Camelot and magical people.

Four days later:

The sound of swords clashing and spells being cast followed him where ever he went. Not many of the sorcerers know how to handle a sword and their magic wasn't anything compared to what he had seen back when he saw the true face of magic. Then Arthur caught a bright flash in the corner of his eye. Men flew from the flash screaming. Smoke filled the air making it difficult to spot anything. Then a young man stepped out from the smoke. His black hair covered his eyes but the bright golden colour shone through. "Magic!" Arthur hissed. This one was his. He stormed towards the young man but before he could move more than a couple of steps something stopped him. An invisible force.

"There he is, " the young man said, "Arthur Pendragon. King of Camelot, " Arthur tried moving but he couldn't. This was nothing like the sorcerers he had been up against until now. "I'm Emrys or that's at least the name the druids use. You may know me better as Merlin, " the young man said. Realization fell over Arthur. His former friend. The sorcerer who almost changed his view on magic was standing there right in front of him. "I had hoped it would never come to this old friend but you are just like your father, " Merlin told him, "However because we used to be friends I'll go easy on you to give you a fighting chance. " The force around Arthur disappeared and he could again move freely. "Let's dance your royal highness" Emrys smirked and prepared for the fight.

There was only one thing he had to do. Cut the head off the snake. Without Arthur to lead them Camelot's army would be right for the picking. Then his people could finally be free. But there was still this quiet voice in his head telling him that Arthur was his friend. That Merlin couldn't kill his childhood friend. However, he was no longer just Merlin. He was Emrys. The strongest warlock to ever walk the earth, the warlock who would stand beside the once and future king as they together reunite the kingdoms under one name. Back in the days, Merlin had thought that Arthur might be the king the legends talked about. However, then he had seen Arthur's reaction to magic and that left little doubt that Arthur couldn't be the once and future king.

Out of the corner of his eye, Emrys saw the young king ready for an attack. He knew that without even trying he could rip Arthur apart but Emrys had promised Arthur a fighting chance. Emrys readied for the attack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything, even time, slowed down and when Emrys opened his eyes the young king was in front of him with his sword slowly swinging it towards Emrys. Without even moving his hand or saying a word the sword stopped shortly before it could make contact with Emrys' head.

"Nice try blondie, but you have to think with your head not with your sword if you want to beat me," Emrys told the king. He knew that that the king was skilled with his sword but in this fight, skill wasn't enough. Here the king would have to outsmart Emrys. He would have to use his years of training to figure out Emrys' weak spot or distract him long enough to hit him. However, it seemed that the king wasn't thinking straight. Did he remember the times they had spent together as children? Was there still a chance the war could come to a halt and they could live side by side?

As Emrys seemed lost in thought Arthur took a chance. If he could break the sorcerer's concentration long enough to deal a killing blow this whole war would be over. Peace could finally return to Camelot and continue his father's work and save the lands from the terror of magic. With a quick movement and swift feet, he attempted to trip the sorcerer. As Emrys tried to regain his footing Arthur swung his sword. As his sword connected with the sorcerer's chest. Emrys let out a groan. "Well done your highness" Emrys groaned as he tried to get back on his feet. Once again Arthur swung his sword trying to hit Emrys before he could regain his footing but again his sword was stopped before it connected. "Can't let you do that, " Emrys told him, "I can't let my people suffer under your rule. Not anymore. I wish I didn't have to do this but I can't let this play out anymore. I'm sorry Arthur, "

With those last words to the man who was once his best friend, Emrys' eyes flashed golden and the king fell to the ground. Slowly Emrys knelt down beside the fallen king. "I wish our lives didn't have to be this way. Let us meet again in a time in which we don't have to kill each other, "

Not all stories get a happy ending. Sometimes stories end with friends on the opposite sides and in the end, one had to kill the other. This was our story.


End file.
